


Holiday

by sara_teddy



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_teddy/pseuds/sara_teddy
Summary: Beach fun...what could actually go wrong right?
Relationships: Damon Baird/Marcus Fenix, Dominic "Dom" Santiago/Maria Santiago, Kait Diaz/James "JD" Fenix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wish it was still summer and damn it we need some fluff and cuteness in this world. Fuck you covid pandemic.

He was groaning as he put the last of the stuff into the car. The hell are they doing this was for two weeks of vacation that they so rightfully earned. But damn he didn’t expect all of this shit. But what did Marcus know, really what did he know about vacation. Yeah, he and Baird took a honeymoon, but that was what four years ago? Now the couple was taking a break with the kids. Del, James, Kait, Lizzie, Fahz, and along with Clayton, Cole, Sam. Ten people, three cars, two weeks of fun in the sun. Couldn’t be that bad, right? Oh, wait, wasn’t Coles daughter Hanna going to be there too? Marcus sighed Baird had gotten a prominent place, and Marcus was thankful at least they’d be able to have their own spaces.

As he turned from their car, he looks as JD and Kait pull into the driveway with Lizzie and Fahz. Their car was already packed full of stuff. Marcus laughs as he watches Baird direct the vehicle over to an empty spot in their driveway. Fahz gets out and says, “Girls pack way too much shit.” Kait rolls her eyes as she gets out, “Hey, we gotta keep you guys entertained, plus I had to pack for JD he doesn’t know how to pack worth a damn.” James grumbles as he flicks Kait off.

Lizzie hops out of the car and says, “I packed for Uncle and me because you all know if I weren’t packing for him, he would put his armor and helmet in there to hide away from people.” Baird laughs as he pictured Clay at their wedding in a tuxedo bitching about it not being loose enough for his muscles. Marcus cannot help but laugh as the sound of a motorcycle hits his ears. “Look at that speak of the devil, and he shall appear.” As Clay pulls in the parks and sighs, “Do I have to go? I could be at home and alone.” Lizzie pouts slightly,” Nu-uh uncle! Your brothers are going to meet you there, so.” 

“But Anthony and Benjamin have their families. They just happened to rent their houses next to the one Baird got.” Marcus can sense where this is going and interjects. “But you got Lizzie and all your nieces and nephews here. I get your still a bit nervous after what happened to Kalle but really you need to let yourself enjoy life.” Lizzie sighs and goes over to her uncle and hugs him. Baird had returned from getting something in the house. “Dom and Maria just called their gonna meet us down there. Looks like we all rented that one and a half-mile worth of houses.” Clayton sighs as he leans into his niece quite thankful that she was there.


End file.
